


into your eyes / click, snapshot

by yeins (zhengkun)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, lowkey more coffee shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengkun/pseuds/yeins
Summary: Yein prides himself on being stalwartly single. Minsoo prides himself on being a match-maker. Someone's going to have to give up their title.





	into your eyes / click, snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really uncreative but there's like... so few up10tion fics on this site.  
> also i stole the title from f(x) bc i love them and i miss them.  
> sorry if there's mistakes i suck at proofreading.

Minsoo tries. Yein knows that much. He just wishes Minsoo would  _ stop _ trying. Everyday, it feels like, Minsoo brings in someone new to Jinwook’s coffee shop, someone else he thinks will be able to woo Yein. He hasn’t been successful yet, which Yein is incredibly proud of. He has college to graduate, not proposals to accept.

Once Yein had asked Minsoo why he only brought guys in to talk to Yein. Minsoo had scathingly replied that his gaydar was absolutely certain that Yein was not heterosexual. Yein had, for the most part, been impressed. The only person that he had explicitly told was his roommate Wooseok. And even then, Yein was bi, but you know, umbrella terms. He’d accept Minsoo’s gaydar.

So when Minsoo announces his entrance into the coffee shop by slamming the door open, violently jangling the bell, Yein can already feel his headache coming on.

“Hi hyung. I have an essay to write. I can’t go anywhere tonight,” he says, preparing for any words of defense Minsoo might have.

“You don’t have to go anywhere! I’m bringing someone to you. Towards the end of your shift. Just wait.”

In Yein’s opinion, Minsoo looks way too happy. He looks around for the younger employees, Hwanhee and Dongyeol, hoping one of them is around to bail him out of this situation. Neither of them are around, and the shop is mostly empty, meaning he has to suffer with the company of Minsoo for a little while longer.

“Why you so concerned with my love life?” Yein complains, putting his head down on the counter, almost knocking over the (empty) tip jar.

“Your non-existent love life,” Minsoo counters. “It’s your junior year of college and you have zero dating experience in your sad life.”

“My life isn’t sad! Why do I need another person to make me happy?”

Minsoo shrugs. “Not happy, but fulfill your life maybe?”

Yein stares at him. “Do you want coffee or not? I have work to do.”

“Work?” Minsoo scoffs. “This place is empty.”

Yein fidgets nervously. “I like cleaning? You know that?”

“And I think it’s weird. Wait until my friend gets here, I’m sure you’ll get along splendidly!”

Yein doesn’t know why Minsoo always sounds so happy when he’s trying to play matchmaker. Maybe he feels confident after his success with Hwanhee and Dongyeol. But that was different, Yein thinks, because the two worked here and were always around each other and really all they had needed was a nudge in the right direction. Even Yein knew that, and he wouldn’t know love if it hit him in the face.

All he’s doing is talking to Minsoo, but time seems to pass too quickly. The little bell above the door rings again, ten minutes before his shift is supposed to end, and Yein hopes it’s someone to distract him from Minsoo.

“This is my friend! Gyujin!”

Yein’s stomach plummets to the floor. He wants to melt into a puddle or die in a hole.

“Is there anything you’d like today?” he asks politely instead, pretending this Gyujin guy is just another customer and not one of Minsoo’s many acquaintances.

“Your number,” Gyujin says with such confidence Yein thinks he hears it wrong.

“What?” His hand freezes over the cash register’s screen, where he was ready to input an order.

In the background, Minsoo dissolves into a laughing fit. “Seon Yein found dead in a ditch!”

Yein would like to be dead in a ditch. He can’t decide if he should slap Minsoo or melt into a puddle out of sheer embarrassment.

“Minsoo-hyung put you up to this, didn’t he? Please just leave if you’re here to be his supportive friend because I’m really not interested.” Yein is tired and he wants this Gyujin guy to leave him alone.

“But what if I am interested in you? Like, not because of Minsoo-hyung, but because of you?”

Yein can’t help but feel the tiniest bit relieved by Minsoo’s choice in this guy. He’s much more forward than everyone else was, but that was just awkward, especially because Yein can’t flirt to save his life.

“I doubt that. Would you like a coffee or would you like to leave?” Maybe Yein sounds a little cold, but he can hear his essay calling his name from his dorm room.

“That’s a little harsh.” Gyujin pouts, and Yein can physically feel his heart softening. “What if I want something else?”

“What else could you want? This is a coffee shop.” Yein tells himself to think about his 3.93 GPA and not the prospect of late-night movie dates. He’s lived twenty years without going on a date, and he doesn’t want to break that streak now.

“I said I wanted your number. And maybe your hand in marriage.”

“We’ve known each other for five fucking minutes and you want to marry me?” Maybe Jinwook will reprimand him later for swearing at a customer. If Jinwook can hear him, or cares enough, or if Gyujin is even a customer.

“The faster you kiss the faster you can get married,” Minsoo suggests.

“Shut up,” Yein and Gyujin say to him at the same time.

“Speaking in sync? Soulmates! My match-making skills really are successful.”

“Minsoo-hyung showed me your Instagram once and I really like your photography and I think you’re really good at it and then he said you were single and maybe I was thinking too much but I think I like you and I barely know you,” Gyujin says in a rush.

“You like my photos?” Yein says softly, somewhat in awe. He gives up trying to sell coffee and the shop remains blissfully empty and it’s been ten minutes since the end of his shift but he’s still here. He’s still here looking into Gyujin’s large warm eyes, but no, he can’t keep thinking like that.

But no one ever says anything  _ nice _ about his photography. He takes pictures of his life: too many shots from different angles of coffee cups, the handwritten chalkboard menu (Jinwook is old), interesting plant formations he sees on his way to class. Minsoo calls it mediocre because he isn’t in them, Hwanhee keeps telling him how to match his feed and pick an aesthetic, Jinwook couldn’t care less about it, and Wooseok and his  _ stupid _ engineering degree keeps telling him his future is as a struggling artist. Gyujin’s the first person to care.

“You know,” Minsoo starts loudly in the background. “I remember Yein once told me he’d  _ marry _ whoever liked his photos.”

“I was young and desperate,” Yein protests.

“That was last week.”

“I was younger last week.”

Yein gives up. He doesn’t think he’s the type to fall in love easily (twenty years without a relationship? Unrelatable.) but here is a boy with soft eyes and an open heart and an appreciation for art. Until now, Yein never had an ideal type, but suddenly he does.

“I guess I can make time for one date,” he admits, smiling softly at Gyujin.

“Yes!” Minsoo sounds much more excited than Yein. “My match-making skills remain superior!”

“Shut up,” Gyujin says, but it’s light and joking, and his gaze is focused on Yein. “Friday night at the theatre?”

 

One week later, Yein posts his hundredth Instagram post. It’s simple, two interlocked hands on a background of Jinwook’s coffee shop, the counter overflowing with cups. The post is uncaptioned, and tagged singularly, #love.


End file.
